The Scissoring House
by karlaserna
Summary: After watching the new movie 'The Scissoring 2', Jade wants to go to the real house of The Scissoring. No one except Jade wants to go, so she decides to drive there alone. The gang ends up following her and they all arrive to the house. Everything was just normal for them. Creepy but normal. There's just something wrong... they're not really alone. Main ship: Bade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Dan Schneider does! :DD**_

**hey hey hey! xD this is a story multi-chapter, it has to have at least 10 chapters 'cause my partner and I have the challenge of writing this xD I wrote this first chapter, but maybe my friend Ruby will help me later :D I don't know xD but! ANYWAY! hope you like this n_n**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when the last bell rang and everyone was leaving school. Halloween was approaching, and one of Jade's favorite movies had just come out.

"Cat, you're coming with me." Jade grabbed Cat's arm and started to drag her down the hallway.

"Oh, is this an adventure? I love adventures! Where are we going?" Cat asked innocently.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey! You guys!" Tori shouted after them.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned around. "What?"

"Where are you going? Weren't we supposed to go to Nozu today?" Tori asked.

"Yes, we were," Jade said blankly.

Tori furrowed her brows and waited for Jade to complete the sentence, but she never did. "Then?" she finally asked.

Cat spoke up first before Jade could. "We're going to an adventure! One time, my brother got lost in the woods and a bear almost killed him. He said he was having an adventure, but he barely made it out alive. We had to take him to the hospital," Cat said with a smile on her face while playing with a lock of her red hair. "He didn't like the adventure," she giggled.

Jade and Tori exchanged glances and decided to ignore her comment.

"So, where were you going to go?"

Jade sighed. "There's a new movie of The Scissoring. People say it's really creepy, so I decided to take Cat with me to watch it."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Beck walked up to the girls, along with Andre and Robbie.

Tori sighed in disappointment. "Jade wants to watch a movie with Cat, so they won't go with us to Nozu."

"What movie?" Andre asked casually.

"The Scissoring 2: Tawny's return," Jade immediately answered.

"But we're supposed to hang out together, as a gang, you know… together," Tori insisted.

"I'm going to the movies with Cat whether you like it or not. If you want to come, I don't mind, you can come, but I won't let you stop me from watching that movie." Jade and Cat exited the school as the others were arguing whether or not go with them.

They decided to go, in the end.

Robbie had to rush out the cinema and go straight to the bathroom because in the middle of the movie he started to feel bad. He ended up vomiting in a toilet once he got there.

Andre was in a seat, then Cat, Jade, Beck and Tori. Robbie's seat was beside Tori.

Cat was holding onto Jade's arm, clearly frightened by the movie.

Everyone had their own popcorn buckets. Jade was enjoying the movie so much that she didn't realize she had run out of popcorn. She looked down at the empty bucket.

"Do you want more?" Beck whispered.

Jade shook her head. "No."

"You're sure?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah... hey, where's Robbie?" she said a little louder than a whisper so the others could hear her.

"Well, I don't think he's coming back after seeing that disturbing scene," Andre said.

Jade sighed. "What a baby."

The movie ended fast and the gang went to look for Robbie. It didn't take more than five minutes to find him. He was right out of the men's room, sitting on the floor.

"Hey Rob, how're you feeling?" Andre said, looking down at his friend.

"You're better now?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm better. Thanks." He smiled at them and got up.

"Okay, now that the movie's over… who wants to go to the house of The Scissoring?" Jade smirked. Her eyes shone with excitement. Everyone was startled at the idea. "Come on, it's gonna be fun. Don't be such babies." She crossed her arms.

"I think we had enough with that movie," Andre said.

"The movie already scared us to death!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah! And I vomited like four times in the men's room!" Robbie said. Everyone looked at him with disgust. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys, calm down. Jade, I don't think any of us wants to go to the house of The Scissoring… 'specially after seeing the movie," Beck said, trying not to annoy her. "I'm sorry but we won't go there," he finally said.

Jade's expression turned into an angry one. "Okay, fine! You don't have to come." They all furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "_I'll_ go to the house of The Scissoring."

That wasn't what Beck wanted. "Jade-" he said but Jade was already out, walking to her car.

She started the car and began driving to the house of The Scissoring.

Beck and the others followed her. They all got into Beck's car and were so thankful that Beck knew where that house was. Beck drove and drove till a huge mansion was in sight. Jade's car was there, too.

They got out of the car and saw Jade standing in front of them.

"Well, hello! I thought you weren't coming 'cause you were 'scared to death' after watching the movie!" Jade said, mocking Tori's voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori protested.

"Guys… guys!" Cat whimpered. "I think I saw something in that window, over there." They stared at it for almost a minute and nothing looked wrong with the window.

"Cat, I don't see anything in the window," Jade stated. "So, come on, let's sneak in the backyard." She walked to the backyard as everyone followed her.

"Jade, is this even legal?" Beck asked, trying to lighten the mood. Jade ignored his question and kept walking.

Cat looked back at the window, a little afraid, and saw that nothing strange happened. She tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination, so she ignored it this time and just followed her friends. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

Suddenly, while the gang was not looking, the lights of the room through the little window turned on, and a small shadow could be seen. A small shadow that was waiting for them to come.

There was something wrong after all.

* * *

**Sooooo... did you like it? ;) heehee~ again my friend and Beta reader helped me with the mistakes! :D heehee~ anyway! wait for the next chapter! :BB review JUST IF YOU WANT! heehee~ but reviews always make my day!~ heehee~ so thanks if you're gonna review :D **

**Karla~ ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Dan Schneider does :)**_

**Chapter 2! :DDD yaaay? xDD hope you like it :D (and get a little scared... muahahah)**

* * *

The gang walked quietly around to the back of the house.

"Jade, are you really sure this is safe?" Tori asked, looking around. Everything was now pitch black. Jade didn't say anything.

When they got there, Jade walked up to stand in front of a large wall, looking at an old wooden board leaning in it. It seemed like it had been there for a long time.

"Guys, help me move this," Jade said. Beck and Andre helped her move the wooden board, revealing a huge hole in the wall.

"We won't go in there, right?" Tori asked nervously.

"What are you talking about? Of course we will," Jade said bluntly.

"I thought this was going to be a funny adventure," Cat said with a sad expression in her face.

"Okay, I can't stand this anymore! I'm scared, okay? I'm scared of everything! The movie, the house, the darkness, even that girl Thorny!" Robbie shouted, annoyed.

"Tawny," Andre corrected.

"Tawny!" Robbie said it right this time.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Okay. You don't have to come," she said.

Robbie got confused. "I don't?"

"No," Jade said, amused. "You can stay out here if you want... totally alone, in the darkness, where nobody knows what kind of creature could appear right in front of you… but you know, it's not that a ghost could kill you, can they?" she smiled evilly.

Fear took over Robbie's body in less than a second.

Beck closed his eyes in disbelief. "Jade…"

Jade turned to him. "What?" she said a bit annoyed.

Beck sighed. "Just… let's go inside so we can go home soon. It's getting kinda late," he said.

They all went through the big hole and got in the backyard, even Robbie. He didn't want to be alone.

"Wow, the backyard is… huge," Andre said.

Jade smirked, looking at the dark backyard. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Hey, is that… blood?" Tori pointed to a wall, near the courtyard door. The gang approached it to see real blood there. Cat gasped.

"Can we go now?" Cat said, really scared now.

"No," Jade glared at her.

Robbie gulped. "Is it real?"

"Well, it doesn't look fake," Beck stated.

"Then, whose is it?" Tori finally asked before looking down at something that caught her eye. It seemed like a big lump on the ground. She looked closer and her eyes widened when she recognized what it was. She let out a scream. "T-there's a body!"

Everyone looked at what Tori saw and their eyes widened in shock. Indeed, there was a body… but not a head.

"Well, I think we've seen enough. Let's go," Beck said quickly.

They all nodded and started walking to the wall where the hole was but stopped.

"Um, Jade… wasn't there a just _huge _hole that we each came through to get here?" Beck asked confused, pointing at the wall.

Jade stood beside him and looked at the high wall facing them. She had a slight frown on her face. "I'm pretty sure it was right there."

"What if a witch came flying above us while we weren't looking and made the hole disappear with her magic broom?!" Cat said, hoping she was right.

"No, Cat. This is serious," Jade said, touching the wall where the hole was before.

"But what happened? I mean, the hole was there! How could just… disappear?" Tori wondered.

"Maybe someone's making a prank on us?" Robbie said.

Jade turned around and sighed. "We can't get out from here."

"So… you mean…" Tori stuttered.

"We have to get out from the front door," Jade stated.

"What?! No, I'm not going in there!" Robbie shouted.

"It's the only option, Robbie," Andre said before they began walking to the courtyard door.

"This wouldn't have happened if Jade hadn't wanted to go here in the first place," Robbie mumbled, clearly upset.

"What?" Jade narrowed her eyes when she caught what he'd said.

"I said, this wouldn't have happened if _you_ hadn't wanted to go here in the first place!" he repeated.

"Well, _I_ remember telling you to stay outside if you didn't want to come," Jade said, trying not to yell.

"I was scared!"

"Oh, and now it's my fault that you were scared?"

"Um, guys…" Beck said, witnessing their fight.

"I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed," Cat repeated to herself while covering her ears.

"Well, you're already scary! Even more than Tawny! You're a monster!"

"You say that because you're a coward!"

"Now I know why Beck didn't open that door!" Robbie yelled and Jade's eyes widened in shock. In fact, everyone got shocked. Robbie was breathing heavily with an angry expression on his face until he realized what he had just said. "Oh my god, Jade! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I just! I mean! I… I'm so sorry, I was just-"

"Robbie, shut up," Tori said behind him, tapping his shoulder.

Jade made a frown and looked down at the ground. She still wished she and Beck had never broken up. "Let's just get outta here," she said before turning around, but once she did, she met those hazel eyes she had loved for so long.

Beck and Jade made eye contact for a few minutes. The moment was awkward for the others, so nobody said a word, but no words were necessary to Beck and Jade to know what they were feeling. They knew each other's eyes like the back of their hands. Sadness, guilt, pain, love. They couldn't believe the way they lost everything. All the good moments they shared, all the laughs, the hugs, the kisses, the love. Everything was gone now.

Suddenly, they all heard a bloodcurdling scream that seemed not to stop.

It was so loud that it even hurt their eardrums. They all covered their ears.

"When will this stop?" Cat shouted, without removing her hands from her ears. Her eyes were tightly closed.

"We don't know!" Tori shouted.

"Man, my eardrums hurt!" Andre exclaimed.

"I want to kill the one who's hurting my ears!" Jade yelled, and all of a sudden, the scream stopped.

The gang slowly removed their hands from their ears and everything was silent again.

"What was that?" Robbie asked but before any of them could say anything, the courtyard door creaked open.

They stared at the door, but nobody made a single move. They didn't want to deal with whatever thing that was wandering the house.

Now it was clear they weren't as alone as they'd thought.

* * *

**I decided to keep writing this story, but in my version, I mean, I was going to write this just for a contest, along with my partner, Ruby, but I thought we could post that version just on the Victorious wiki, and here in fanfiction my own version :D so you guys can know the way I write :B with my own style, you know, I think every writer has their own style, don't you think? n_n aaand! well, yeah xDDD! hope you can sleep tonight xD LOL**

**Karla~ ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! :'D YAAY! NEW CHAPTER! You NEED to read it *-***

* * *

"So… who goes first?" Andre asked, slightly scared, looking at his friends.

They all turned slowly to Jade and stared at her.

Jade sighed. "Okay, fine! I'll go first. Move," Jade said and headed to the door. The others were following her from behind, not really wanting to enter the spooky house.

As Jade took a single step in the house, she immediately felt that something was wrong. That something was watching her. She liked haunted houses and had never been scared of them, but this time was the exception. She had a bad feeling. She felt like something was waiting for them to come, like something really bad was going to happen.

"Jade?" Beck said concerned, after seeing her pale face.

"Why did you stop?" Tori asked, worried.

Jade just shook her head and took another step forward.

"How much time will we be in here?" Cat asked softly, following her friends.

"We don't know, Cat," Andre said.

Just when everyone got inside the house, the courtyard door slammed shut making them scream in fright.

"Who closed the door?!" Robbie asked, terrified.

"What's going on?" Beck asked.

"Open the door!" Tori shouted frantically.

"Yeah, open it! I can't see anything here!" Jade yelled.

"Everything's black!" Cat said.

"I can't open it!" Andre shouted back, trying to open the door.

Suddenly, the lights came on.

The gang looked at each other in fright. They didn't know what had just happened. Or what had turned on the lights.

"Well… at least now we can see," Beck said, attempting to be cheerful.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Let's just find the stupid front door and get outta here," she said and began walking down an empty hall, leaving the others behind.

_"You will die,"_ Jade heard someone say. She immediately stopped walking.

"Did you hear that?" Jade asked, looking at the many pictures on the walls, trying to find out where the voice had come from.

Beck frowned.

"What?" Cat asked curiously.

Tori raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I didn't hear anything," she said.

"Neither did I," Robbie stated.

"Why?" Andre finally asked.

Jade turned around and kept looking at the walls of the house, almost like she was trying to convince herself that she was just imagining things but couldn't quite do it.

"Is something wrong?" Beck asked, serious this time, looking straight into Jade's beautiful eyes.

She looked at him with a slight frown on her face and confused eyes. "No," she said.

"Then why did you-"

"Shut up, Vega," Jade cut Tori off and walked away. Beck was the first one to follow her, even if they weren't dating anymore.

The gang toured throughout the ground floor but at the end they never found the front door.

"Okay! I can't stand this anymore! We've been in this house for almost _two_ hours and we haven't found the front door yet! We need to get outta here now! I'm serious! I'm freaking out, guys! I'm _freaking out_!" Andre broke down.

Beck walked up to his friend and tapped his shoulder. "It's okay, man. We'll get outta here soon-"

"When?!" Beck frowned at the tone of Andre's voice.

"A window!" Tori shouted hopefully. Everyone looked at her like she was losing her mind. Tori sighed. "If we break a _window_ maybe we can get out of here," she explained.

"Oh, yeah," Robbie agreed happily. "Then we go home and act like none of this really happened and we're back to normal life!" Tori nodded with excitement.

"Yeah, that's _fantastic_," Jade said sarcastically with a fake smile on her face.

_"Not yet," _the unknown voice said and Jade froze for a moment. Beck had caught sight of her. He looked right into her eyes and saw a hint of fear in them. He didn't know why, though.

No one else could hear the voice except of Jade.

"Guys, there are no windows here, what are we going to do?" Cat said, a little worried.

Jade turned around. "What are you talking about? Of course there are some windows."

"Then where?" Tori asked.

"Upstairs," Jade said like it was obvious.

Robbie gulped. "Upstairs?"

"Whoa, I'm not going upstairs, uh-um. I won't go there. No," Andre refused.

Jade sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I'll go," she said and started up the stairs.

Once she got to the second floor, she turned left and began walking down another hall with more pictures on the walls. She swore that the people in the pictures were watching her as she took each step forward. It was getting on her nerves.

"Hey," Beck said from behind. He had decided to go after her since no one else wanted to. "Did you find a window?" He asked calmly as he approached her. Jade just kept walking.

They were walking down the hall when Beck saw the pictures on the walls. "I think there are a lot of pictures in this house," he said casually.

"No, really?" Jade said, not looking at him. Beck said something in response but she ignored him.

She looked at her left and something caught her eye in one of the pictures. She halted and took a better look at it.

In the picture could be seen a forest full of tall trees, dark green grass and a small human figure in the background. It was a girl.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"I think I saw something," Jade said. She narrowed her eyes and focused on the little girl in the picture.

The girl had long, straight blond hair. She was wearing a simple, white dress with short sleeves, white socks and black shoes. Her skin was as pale as snow. There was only one thing that made her incomplete. She had no face.

Jade was pretty sure she had seen something weird in the picture before, so she never took her eyes off it.

Suddenly, within a split second, a creepy smile appeared on the girl's face.

Jade immediately drew back, almost bumping up against Beck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beck asked, very concerned about Jade.

He saw something at his right, and when he turned his head to see what it was his eyes widened. "W-What's that?" he asked, pointing at something eerily floating in the hallway, detached from everything else. It was a framed picture that had been on the wall.

Jade turned around to look, and all of a sudden, the framed picture began making its way toward her.

Beck stepped in and quickly grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her to him, making the framed picture crash to the floor and break into a million shards.

They both turned slowly their heads to the pieces of glass lying on the ground.

"Okay… well, I think I saved your life," Beck said with a tiny smile on his face, still with Jade in his arms.

Jade glared at him. "So?" She was relieved that Beck had saved her, but stubbornly refused to say so.

They were looking straight into each other's eyes, totally forgetting about the world around them. The blue eyes met the brown ones. The feeling they conveyed through their eyes was still the same they had when they were dating: love.

They both started leaning closer and closer.

They closed their eyes when their faces were only inches away from each other, and finally their lips met.

Jade's hand reached up his hair as they started a make-out session.

Suddenly, they heard a distant bloodcurdling scream. They quickly pulled apart in horror as they recognized the voice of the person who had screamed.

"Cat."

* * *

**And BOOM! something happened to Cat... of course I didn't make her scream for only a little thing... heehee~ And Bade! YAAAAAAAAY! BADE BADE BADE BADE! YES! KISS! Beautiful kiss! KYAAAAAAAA! x'DDDDD Anyway xDD hope you guys liked that! :D Again, my Beta Reader helped me with some mistakes, and I'm REALLY glad I'm getting better! :'D YAY ME! heehee~ Oh! And remember! :D Review JUST IF YOU WANT! I'm already SO happy you're reading this right now! :'D Thanks! It seriously means a lot! You guys make me SO happy! heehee~ You're the BEST!**

**PS: Hope you all had an amazing Christmas heehee~ :'D**

**Wait for another chapter! :D**

**Karla~ ;D**


End file.
